plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank Commander
Tank Commander is a Super Rare variant of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Tank Commander is a distant cousin of the Soldier Zombie. He lost his tank but still has a HUGE cannon! In-game description Tank Commander fires single, high-damage explosive rounds from his trusty Mega Cannon. Primary weapon The primary weapon of Tank Commander is the Mega Cannon. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The close range damage per hit base and critical is 70. *The max DPS at close range is 41.2. *The middle range damage per hit base and critical is 70. *The max DPS at middle range is 41.2. *The long range damage per hit base and critical is 45. *The max DPS at long range is 26.5. *The weapon deals 20 splash damage at all ranges. *The ammo in a clip is 1. *The reload time is 1.0 seconds (roughly). *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Advanced Reloading Lever Advanced Zomboss Reload Lever results in slightly faster reload times. Reload Enhancing Reloader A large metal thing that enhances the reload speed of the reloader. It must reload faster! Super Heated Sabot Rounds Super Heated Sabot Rounds offer a damage increase but create a poor acronym. S.H.S.R. Strategies As Think of this zombie as a mobile artillery piece. The Tank Commander can work as a long range artillery gunner that attacks the garden (and any plants around it) for far away using either its primary weapon or the ZPG (or its alternative, the Multi-Rocket). A useful strategy is to Rocket Jump up to a rooftop that is at a safe distance from the garden while still providing a good view over the surrounding area, then fire the Mega Cannon at any defending plants. When on the offensive, the Mega Cannon rewards accuracy since direct hits deal enough damage to kill a Chomper in three hits (unless it is an Armor Chomper) and any other plant in two direct hits. The slow rate of fire can however be troublesome. The Tank Commander is also good at destroying potted plants since two direct hits from the Mega Cannon should take down most potted plants (or if not, leave them severely damaged), alternatively, it can be used to vanquish Peashooters and Sunflowers using their Pea Gatling and Sunbeam abilities (though the ZPG is better for this task). The Mega Cannon is also good for clearing out Tallnut Battlements and Iron Maidens because of its immense damage. Clearing Potato Mines with the Mega Cannon is slow but effective since a single hit is often enough to destroy several of them (even from a distance) due to the splash damage. Note: Serving as a long-range artillery gunner by firing at plants from afar is more likely to yield assists rather than actual vanquishes. If vanquishes are the main target, more offensive gameplay is recommended, preferably as another class. With When playing along with a Tank Commander, you may have an advantage (if he is cooperative) since he is capable of providing long-range support by attacking plants from afar, allowing you to finish them off more easily. In addition, the Mega Cannon's splash radius allows the two of you to deal damage to two separate targets while having one of them receive damage from both of you, this is because if both plants are close enough, when one is hit by the Mega Cannon, the other plant will receive the Tank Commander's splash damage in addition to your damage Countering Try to avoid getting hit by its weapon because if you do, it will cause up to 75 damage (or sometimes even 90 damage) if it hits you directly, the Peashooter's Hyper can be useful for dodging most of the damage. Gallery Tank.png|Stickerbook HD Tank Commander.png|HD Tank Commander 980x-1- (10).jpg|A Tank Commander shooting a Mega Cannon tank commander.jpg|A Tank Commander (left) with a Camo Ranger (right) Advanced Reload Lever.png|One of Tank Commander's weapon upgrades stickers Reload Enhancing Reloader Upgrade Sticker.png|One of Tank Commander's weapon upgrades stickers Super Heated Sabot Rounds.png|One of Tank Commander's weapon upgrades stickers Trivia *The highest observed amount of damage that a single shot from the Mega Cannon can deal is 70. *Tank Commander and Law Pea are currently the only characters that have two reload speed upgrades because for Tank Commander, it would be overpowered if its weapon had more ammo and for Law Pea, it would ruin its weapon name 'Six Shooter'. *Tank Commander is currently the only Foot Soldier variant that has a splash radius with its primary weapon. *Its rocket launcher on its back resembles a tank's top turret instead of a rocket launcher. **In addition, it is one of the only two Foot Soldier variants whose rocket launcher is something else than an actual rocket launcher. The other is General Supremo whose rocket launcher is a cannon. **When a ZPG is used, the turret will point upward and fire before pointing back downward. *It is the only character without a semi-automatic or fully-automatic weapon, with its firing mechanism somewhat resembling bolt-action firearms. *The Tank Commander and the Iron Citron are the only known characters with only one ammo. *Its weapon is most likely based on a grenade launcher rather than a cannon. *Tank Commander, Centurion, Camo Ranger, and Scuba Soldier are the only Foot Soldier variants that do not utilize constant-fire weaponry. *If Infi-ammo is enabled in Crazy Settings in Garden Warfare 2, the Mega Cannon will fire continuously, upon tapping the trigger as many times as possible, making the Tank Commander overpowered in this case. *Holding the fire button when the Mega Cannon is fired will delay the reload. ru:Командир Танка Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Foot Soldier variants Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Super Rare variants